


Cheating

by xRabbitx



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi doesn't approve of cheating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

"But _Yukiiii_!" Shuichi whined, and pouted up at his boyfriend who was pretending not to listen. "It was totally unfair! They _totally_ cheated!"

"They didn't cheat, and you know that," Yuki sighed, putting down his coffee mug and turning to look at the pink-haired boy who was leaning over the kitchen counter and gazing up at him with violet eyes as big as saucers. "You're just being a sore loser."

"I am not," Shuichi grumbled, his pouting turning into sulking. "The questions were too hard. I mean, you'd have to be, like, a professor with a huge, mutated brain to be able to answer them. And that one time where Hiro dropped the dice and said it landed on a five, I swear I saw it was a three."

"Shuichi, stop trying to blame everyone else for the fact that you lost a stupid game." Yuki shook his head and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. "Besides, it was the kiddie version of Trivial Pursuit so even you should be able to answer those questions."

"I'm not stupid," Shuichi huffed and reached out to grab a paper towel, which he then proceeded to pick into tiny pieces. "And three against two are totally unfair, anyway."

"K was not with Tatsuha and Hiro," Yuki sighed and pinched the brim of his nose. "K was the judge. And you're cleaning that up yourself."

"Then he was a really bad one, because I swear I saw him whispering stuff in Hiro's ear," Shuichi muttered as he crumbled all the pieces of the paper towel into a ball and flicked it across the kitchen counter. 

"Judging from the way Hiro blushed, I don't think it had anything to do with Trivial Pursuit," Yuki said, picked up the balled up paper and threw it out.

"But Yukiii--"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Shu," Yuki interrupted, losing his patience a little. "Grow up, for fuck's sake, and accept that you lost the game fair and square."  
Even though Shuichi was undeniably cute when he was pouting, there was only so much Yuki could take.  
"We were on the same team so I lost too, but you don't see me moping and complaining like a five-year-old."

After a few moments in silence, Shuichi sighed and mumbled, "M'kay, fine then. But I'm never playing that stupid game again."

"That's what you said last time we played."

"But this time I mean it."

"Mhm, sure."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Yuki sighed and shrugged a little. "Of course I don't believe you, Shu. You're the kind of guy who never gives up no matter how hard it is. You are possibly the most stubborn person I know. Hell, if you hadn't been, we wouldn't be standing here, would we?"

"Guess not," Shuichi murmured before shifting a little closer. He glanced up at Yuki with a small grin. "So, you're actually saying that you like that I'm stubborn?"

"That's not--"

"Oh yes, that was exactly what Yuki-Yuki said," Shuichi interrupted, now grinning broadly and curled himself around his boyfriend. "Yuki luuuurves it when I'm stubborn."

"Don't push your luck, brat," Yuki grumbled even as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi and gave him a slight squeeze. "One man can only take so much."

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know you do, baka. Now let go of me before you make me spill my coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
